naruto the demon of the Leaf
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto based of Zabuza...what have I done.


Minato looked at his wife lovingly as she held there first child. "He defiantly will be a ninja." Minato said as he looked at there son whom was squirming about in his sleep. Though Minato face then took a sad expression as he looked at his wife again "It is unfortunate that he can't go to the clan academy, I am just sad that he has to go to the civilian academy especially since Danzo has set it up like what mist had."

Kushina nodded sadly "Let's just hope that he does not become bloodthirsty." Kushina looked at Minato as he was filming all of this. "What are you doing love?"

"Well I just want us to remember the first time we saw are son." Minato said as he flipped off the video camera. That was six years ago.

Now Minato looked at his son form the kitchen window as his son was swinging a plank of wood about the size of his body attached to a rod that acted like a handle. The 'blade' was really just a long 2 by 4 that had been cut down to size a bit with a hole cut near the end and a curved top. He also noticed that his son wrapped all purpose ninja bandages around his lower face and neck. Minato decided to see what his son was up to so he calmly walked out of the house and towards Naruto. "Hello Naruto." As soon as those words left Minato's mouth they caused Naruto to stumble and end up on his but.

"HI DADDY!" Naruto shouted from his unplanned sitting position. He had already forgotten that it was his father that had indirectly led to him being there.

"Well I could not help but notice that that is one big sword you got there and what is with the bandages?" Minato knew that his statement would get Naruto to tell him everything he would love to hear.

"Well Daddy when I become a ninja and I want to use a sword this big! And the bandages are so people will stop calling me honorable son of the Hokage." Naruto cried out jumping to his feet and started to practice swinging again.

"Why do you want to use a sword that big?" Minato asked as he maybe able to get his son to chose a more stealthy weapon, he may also want to talk to the village so they can stop spoiling the boy as it is clear he does not like it.

"Because daddy I heard mom talk about Mist ninja's use giant blades sot that they never have to cut twice." Naruto said as he was playfully swinging the wooden 'sword'

"Heh…Maybe I should change your name to Zabuza?" Minato said jokingly…to bad his wife heard him.

"What is wrong with are son's name, Minato-kin?" Kushina said in a dangerously low voice.

A few months later about a week before Naruto's birthday.

"Lord Hokage!" An ANBU member shouted as he burst though the Hokage's office. The ANBU had a weasel mask and raven black hair tied into a ponytail. Minato looks up from his paper work that was caused mainly do to the fact that he and Kushina were going to have a daughter soon and most clans want to wed there sons to her.

"What is it?" Minato asked annoyed that he would be interrupted with his stamping of the word NO on all the marriage contracts.

"Your son just KILLED THE WHOLE GRADUATING CLASS WITH JUST A KUNAI!" The ANBU yelled as he watched his Kage take off towards the academy.

A few minutes earlier at the academy we see a young Naruto look around the corner to the classroom that had no sensei in it. "Remember what sensei Keya said, Kill the all the class become a chuunin and earn father's respect." Naruto told himself as he burst though the classroom throwing ninja stars and drawing a kunai…the slaughter had begin.

After Naruto's surprise attack on the classroom most of the lesser students were died with out a fight while the better ones tried to fight back, but the element of surprised combined with such a small target made it all to easy for Naruto to kill them. After the first one fell Naruto felt sick, but he would not let his chance at becoming a chuunin be stopped…after the first ten…he started to enjoy it.

Present time with Minato and the ANBU as they arrive at the door to the academy. Minato burst though the door and was horrified to say the least there in the middle of the room was his son covered in blood…WITH THE BODIES OF THE GRADUATING CLASS SCATTERED ACROSS THE ROOM!

Naruto looked up to see his father there so he must have passed. "HI DADDY I DID IT! So can I become a Chuunin like Sensei Keya said!" Naruto called out as he did not understand the serious of the situation. Nor the fact that he had just killed the entire class with just a kunai and nothing else.

Minato was brought back to the real world and quickly turned to the ANBU "Weasel Find the Chuunin Keya and have him brought to Ibiki!" Minato ordered as he walked over to his son. Father and son did nothing, but stair at each other till Minato broke down and hugged the boy not caring about the blood that covered his son.

Minato knew that there would be recreations from this advent even though his family was not a clan they still had a healthy respectable ninja population…before the war. Minato knew that as the second ninja war ended there were so very few of his family left alive…till they started losing members. He was the last one….along with his son. Minato knew that today is a tragedy, luckily he was in the civilian academy so no clan blood feud….though that still did not make up for the loss of life. "Come on Naruto lets get you home and cleaned up…" Minato knew after that he would have to deal with the council.

Minato stopped at his house and put down Naruto in front of the bathroom and ordered him to get cleaned up. He then went in search of his wife, he found her in the kitchen. "Dear….we have to talk….about Naruto."

Kushina imminently thought that Naruto was hurt "Dear what happened, is my baby okay?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"No…Naruto is…fine….he just…well…" Minato tried to explain, but it was hard telling your wife that your son killed a whole bunch of people.

"Well what?" at this point Kushina is getting impatient.

"He sorta killed the entire graduating class at the ninja academy…" Minato said as he looked at his wife…she had just fainted. Minato looked at his wife before sighing as he went to the sure to follow emergence council meeting.

A few minutes later at the door leading into the council chamber stood Minato as he dreaded what the meeting would bring. "HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" Minato recognized the voice of a civilian on the council who's son unfortunately was part of the class that Naruto…ended.

Minato opened the door and angrily looked around at everyone there "Why has this meeting started before the Hokage arrived?" the council members exchanged nervous glances.

"Because you are to emotionally attached to this particular case Hokage-sama." A different civilian said.

Minato chose this time to make a point "If you are trying to pin this on my son, then wouldn't you like to hear about the sensei that decided to try to kill my son by tricking him into attacking the class?" He watched them all get rallied for the blood of the man.

"I agree that the man has to die…but your son should join the ninja ranks now." everyone in the room turned to look at Danzo as he spoke. "For several reason the first is the fact that children will be scared of him, the second is the fact that he did manage to kill all the graduating class…that takes skill." several of the ninja heads agreed with him and the civilians knew that would keep the boy away form them.

"Fine he will join the Ninja core…any idea for a sensei?" Minato asked as he wanted Kakashi to take a full team and not an apprentice.

"I also believe that Minato should have limited contact with him tell he reaches chuunin rank." Minato was almost ready to blow his top…but could not really do anything, but hope that Naruto became a chuunin soon.

"Fine…but we are changing the academy back to what the clan one is like…so we don't have a repeat of this." Minato spoke smugly as everyone agreed except Danzo and he did get a small bit of satisfaction out of it.

It had been several days sense the 'incident' and no one looked at Naruto the same way. Naruto noticed this and realized that people are scared of him…he is just glad that they placed the blame on the sensei. However that did not stop parents warning there children away form him. "Man I hate this every single one of my friends are gone…" Naruto thought as he watched his friends being dragged off by they parents. "Oh well now that I am a genin I can buy that metal sword that I want." Naruto thought as he remembered that his dad told him to put any ninja tools that he wanted on his tab…he just had to get a note saying that his father approved.

Naruto quickly ran back home to were he knew his father would be in the study. Naruto slowed down though as he neared he entrance to his house with a simple thought "What if they are like the village?"

Naruto more then a little nervous opened the door and peered inside. The house was a pretty modest place wood floors reinforced walls in case of a attack…standard Ninja home. Naruto walked though the door way and made his way upstairs only to pause at the wooden door to his fathers study.

Naruto opened the door to find his father over a desk covered in books and scrolls. "Dad?"

Minato looked over to see his son standing in the doorway "Yes Naruto?"

"You said that if I got you permission that I can go buy ninja supplies." Naruto hastily said hoping that his father remembered. Minato looked at Naruto for a second and then quickly made a note saying that anything he buys just put it on Minato's tab. "oh Naruto, your mother and I have kept secret is the fact that she has been pregnant…she is due in a few days…but please try to ignore that for the time being." Minato spoke leaving a shocked Naruto standing in the door way before shacking his head to clear his thoughts….he could deal with this later.

Naruto looked at the note before thinking his father and rushing out the door. Naruto quickly ran to the blacksmith/Ninja supplier. Naruto noticed the old man adopt a fearful look when he saw him…Naruto just handed him the note and went to find supplies. Naruto stated in the sword secretion he was looking for a blade like his wooden one. He found one although it was a bit larger because it was made to help training young one's in the type of style that he needed when he got older. The blade was thinker then the his 'sword' however it was also slimmer and had a distinctive curvature to it that made it clear that it was a cutting tool.

Naruto grabbed the blade, but the thing was heavy, really heavy. Naruto knew that he could not carry the thing for long with his arm's alone so he positioned it on his shoulders as well. Naruto walked to the container and set the blade down. "I would like this…but first I need to get my other supplies." seeing the old man nod Naruto put the sword on the counter and ran back to the aisles.

Naruto had grabbed several kunai as they were the most basic of ninja tools apart from a ninja's hands. Naruto also grabbed several smoke bombs along with a book on vitals called the _Eight points_. Naruto grabbed several dark blue pants along with matching sleeveless shirts a roll of ninja wire and finally five rolls of all propose ninja bandages.

Naruto quickly brought them to the counter and set them next to the sword before looking at the shop keeper. "That is all…" the shop keeper looked worried at his chooses, but nodded as he set them on the Hokage tab. Naruto started to walk home and started to read the book call the _Eight points._

"Eight Points Heart, Kidneys, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Brain are the instant kill spots on the human body…" Naruto murmured aloud as he continued reading, unknowingly scaring everyone near him. Naruto looked up and noticed that even more people were going out of there way to avoid being anywhere near him. "It's getting worse…why can't they just see me still?" Naruto thought sadly as he returned home. Naruto carefully snuck though the front door of his family's house and up the stairs to his room. As soon as he was in there he closed the door and opened up the book again and started to resume reading. "The eight points are best used with a style known as the silent killing technique…Hmmm, Might as well learn that." Naruto thought out loud as he mussed over his currant position in life.

A few days later

Konoha's mighty forest was in flames as fire and destruction rained down in the form of a Nine tailed fox. It had appeared out of Konoha.

Should this story be allowed to grow? Please note that Zabuza does not exist here and Naruto will slowly become more like him and should there be a Haku?


End file.
